


Snowstorm

by Azurith



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: Trapped in a cave in Central Coerthas  due to a Blizzard, Estinien and the Warrior of Light work through the delicate balance their relationship has become.





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I envision them, though not always with the smut so soon after. They had to work through things between the end of the lv 50 DRG quest and Estinien's intro in the MSQ, hence hunting in Central Coerthas.

Serenade leaned back, watching as the fire danced around the cave wall. To her right was a sheet of white, as a particularly nasty blizzard had struck Cortheas out of the blue. She had been in the Boulder Downs hunting with Estinien. It had been a little…ritual of theirs it seemed. Ever since they had become amicable. Serenade would show up, and Estinien would be there and together they’d slay the members of the horde unfortunate enough to cross the pair of Azure Dragoons.

 

It had been like this for months, they’d work together for a few hours, rarely speaking before Serenade would go back to her duties as Warrior of Light and Estinien would go back to his duties in Ishgard.

 

They had fell into a comfortable rhythm, but today the weather had caught them both unaware. As the flakes started to fall, larger and in greater number, Estinien had taken her by the wrist and lead her to the nearest shelter without a word. By the time they had entered the cave, a foot of fresh snow had fallen.

 

He had started a fire, more for his own need than hers, the cold had never phased the white skinned Au Ra. It was one of the things that had drawn her to Cortheas in the first place.  Serenade had produced a meal for them from her supplies and now they had fallen back into the comfortable silence the pair normally enjoyed.

 

Except as she saw the flames flicker across Estinein’s helmet she found some unknown pressure to speak. To shatter the tender balance they had achieved since the days Estinien had stared her down as his enemy standing between him and his former mentor. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.” finally slipped from her mouth almost in a whisper, but his Elezen ears managed to pick it up easy enough.

 

“For what? “ his low voice spoke as he turned to look at her. “I’ve had far more time to learn the whims of Cortheas since the calamity and even I was unable to predict this storm. We’ll wait it out and everything will be fine.”

 

“Thats….not what I’m sorry for.” She replied shifting so her knees were resting near her chest, left arm slung over them, as the right rest on the rock below. “I-” there was so much that had been left unspoken between them, and it seemed she’d decided to risk their friendship  by voicing them. Serenade closed her eyes, there was no stopping now. “I mean about your family. I never meant to seem like I didn’t care. That loss must have been horrific. And to find out what you did….I can’t imagine what it would be like to go through all that. “

 

Estinien stayed silent, as nerves settled in Serenade like a ton of bricks. She’d obviously make a huge mistake.

 

“No” He finally spoke. “I am glad you stopped me that day. I wasn’t….in my right mind. If I had succeeded in killing Alberic…” he paused as grief filled his voice. “Well I would have been no better than Nidhogg. I’m not sure I can ever forget what happened….but I can move on.”

 

Serenade looked at him and nodded. Before turning back to the fire and poking it with a stick. She was caught off guard when the silence was broken once more by Estinien’s voice. “Is your family still alive them? I’ve never heard you speak of them.” he asked looking at her.

 

The woman turned her attention back to Estinien as her legs slid back down and she braced herself with both arms, looking up at the cave ceiling. “I don’t know.” she answered honestly. There weren’t many people that knew about her past, or lack thereof. “I have no memories of anything before I woke up on a cart heading for Gridana. I know a lot of people suffer from memory loss after the Calamity five years ago, but that's only bits and pieces. My first memories are of barely a year ago. I don’t know if I have a family out there looking for me, or if they’re all dead.”

 

Estinien turned his head back to the fire. He hadn’t been expecting an answer quite like that. “Then I am sorry for asking. I shouldn’t have pried.”

 

It was Serenade’s turn to shake her head. “It’s alright. It’s not really painful to talk about. It frustrates me some days that I can’t remember, but I have no idea what I have or haven’t lost. It was why I initially struggled to connect to your pain. Its hard to grieve for something that was never there. “

 

Silence fell on them once more as Estinien nodded and turned his focus back to the fire. Once again it became comfortable, and Serenade thanked the Twelve that she hadn’t seem to do irreparable damage to their relationship. Relaxing a bit more she removed her helmet, shaking out her white hair. One red eye and one pink turned back to the fire as she heard a sharp intake of breath.

 

She turned to Estinien, moving closer to him. “Are you alright?” she asked, concerned he may have been injured earlier and just hiding it well.

 

“I’m fine.” Came to quickly as he stared down the fire as if it was Nidhogg himself.

 

“Are you sure?” She pressed but pulled away settling back into her original spot. Lowering her outstretched hand.

 

Once more their comfortable silence became not so comfortable as Estinien seemed to be glaring daggers at the fire. Serenade stood with a sigh and rolled out her bed roll. It was getting late and the storm was showing no signs of stopping. When she was done, she turn back to Estinien, head low as she crossed her right arm across her chest, gripping her left. “If I did something…..”

 

Estinien’s gaze fell on her once more and he shook his head. “No….”  but didn’t bother to expand.

 

Serenade still down cast made short work of removing her armor into its aetherspace leaving her in the garments she wore underneath her armor, a plain cotton crop top and velveteen tights. Estinien’s gaze never left the fire as she came to sit down next to it once more, tho this time giving her fellow Azure Dragoon a bit more space.

 

When he finally looked up, Serenade wished she could read him through that helmet. It felt eerily familiar to when she had faced him as an adversary. Had her words done more damage that she first thought?

 

Deftly his hands reached up removing his own helmet as if to heed her words, and she found herself greeted with piercing onyx eyes, exquisite silver hair, and a face that would have been just a suited on a high born courtier as it was on a battle hardened warrior. For a moment she forgot to breath as they eyes seemed to bury themselves in her soul. Estinien stood, placing a hand on the side of her face.

 

“I fear the Fury has gotten the better of me.” Estinien confessed, eyes never leaving hers. “I-” he started pausing, and he seemed to be shaking slightly. “You had to be absolutely beautiful didn’t you?” he whispered before leaning down to capture her lips in his own.

 

Just as Serenade had the capacity to process what had happened and attempt to kiss him back the lips were gone, and now Estinien’s back was turned to her as he stood five feet away. “I am sorry I just-”

 

The woman moved, careful of the spikes on his armor, and placed her arms around him. “Don’t apologize, not for that.” Serenade wasn’t entirely sure what _that_ was but she knew she wanted more of it.

 

Estinien pulled away slightly, just to turn to her, placing a hand on her chin lifting it up to look at him,  a fury of emotions swirling in his dark eyes. “When I chose the path of Azure Dragoon….I thought I had forsaken companionship. Then suddenly by the eye you were thrown into my life. And I thought I had a comrade in arms. As rocky as we started out, my desire became reality. I’ve come to enjoy our time together, meeting you here to hunt. It's become a highlight in my life, and one day I do hope that we can do the impossible and slay the great wyrm together.”

 

Serenade smiled. “I’ve not had much I truly look forward to, than when I can escape my duties and meet you here. I never thought I could….do this either. “ she motioned to the two of them. “That to care for someone would be a crutch. But you’re not someone I have to protect, you’re someone who can fight at my side.”

 

“I have come to care for you, more than I should in these past few months. And tonight, when you told me your secrets and I laid eyes on your face for the first time I felt all my will, my restraint, my walls come crashing down.” Estinien brushed his fingers against her lips.

 

Estinien had feared that feeling these emotions for someone would weaken his strength against Nidhogg, that the wyrm would use it against him, but it seemed it had the opposite affect. For the dragon was quieter in his mind now than he’d ever been since he’d first touched the Eye.

 

“Estinien.” She breathed, as he leaned in to kiss her once more. This time it was more demanding, and in a flash his own armor was gone, placed in his personal atherspace, as she found his body pressed against her. With the fear of rejection behind them, words were once more useless his lips left hers, and she found herself wanting, until they had found their way to her neck.

 

Her knees felt weak as she wrapped her arms around him, hands sliding into her hair. It wasn’t long till she found herself on her bedroll, though she found herself overwhelmed by his mouth, as they went from her lips, and different places long her neck and down to her collar bone.

 

A hand tentatively slid up her side, and gently pushed under the crop top she was wearing, asking for permission to move further. A blush crossed her face, before she moved to removed the top herself. Her pale white breasts exposed for Estinien to see.

 

He took a moment to return the favor, removing his own top, leaving his chiseled chest on display before dipping down to place a light kiss on her pert nipple, before taking it into his mouth sucking on it lightly.

 

A shiver of pleasure jolted through Serenade’s body as she let out a moan at the foreign treatment. A grin spread across the elezen’s lips as he repeated his actions on her other breast, cupping the first with his hand.  It seemed Haurchefant’s ‘gift’ had had paid off as the Au Ra below him responded to his touch in the most wonderful of ways. He had half a mind to thank the man later for the book he had gifted him.

 

It seemed just as she was about to get used to his treatment of her bare breasts, he lips where gone once more. This time they were trailing down her stomach, and he paused as he reached the hem of his pants, realizing what he was doing. Eyes glanced up at her. “Are you sure?” he asked her as she raced her hips.

 

A demanding warmth had settled in between her thighs and her eyes had glazed over slightly , her own hands pushing the hem of her pants down. Serenade wasn’t completely innocent of what was happening even if she hadn’t partaken in these actives herself before. Right now, she wanted nothing more that to have this man make love to her. Bahamut himself could decent outside this cave and she wouldn’t care.  “Very...I might have to stab you with my lance if you stop now.”

 

Estinien smirked. “Yes my lady.” he returned, making quick work of her pants and his own. Leaving them bare to their surroundings. Rather than take her as she has expected however his head dipped lower, as he placed her legs around his shoulders.  “Ahhhh” she cried out, as wet lips descend between her folds. Hands landing in his hair once more, his tongue and lips ravishing the prize he had found, it tasted even sweeter than he had imagined, as his tongue dipped lower teasing at her entrance. She was already rather….eager and found he could help himself as he lapped up as much of the fluid as he could get. Her moans getting louder as he continued his work.

 

His hand moved up to caress her inner thigh, as his lips returned to the nub that had caused her to scream so delightfully. Slowly he slipped a pair of fingers into her as he felt her tight muscles contract. It sent a wave of pleasure down his spine and straight to his throbbing erection, imagining the feel of her doing that as he was encased inside her…..

 

The desire to experience it caused him to move quicker as he started thrusting his fingers within her, lips never leaving his prize.

 

“Estinien!” she screamed at the top of her lungs as her body shuddered and the world threatened to go black. Serenade’s head was spinning , as she panted for breath, still soon, Estinien was kissing her once more, and she could taste herself on his mouth.  The Au Ra closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go.

 

“Serenade I…” he was panting, as she felt his tip at her entrance, and she knew he was asking permission once more. As great as what she had just felt was, she still longed to feel him inside her, and so she uttered. “Please.” breathlessly.

 

She glanced down and for a moment wondered how that was going to _fit_ in her. It was a short lived anxiety, as s he was sliding slowly into her with the plea. There was some discomfort as he pushed his way inside, but given the state of her body, and the thrill of having him in her, it didn’t last long. Her eyes watched him as he became nearly fully sheathed inside her. Estinien’s eyes were closed, but his face twisted in a pleasure she’d never seen from him before.

 

He stopped once he was fully inside, giving them both time to feel the other and experience it before he was moving. At first it was light shallow thrusts, accompanied by more heated kisses. Serenade’s mind was abuzz with the fact she was doing this with _Estinien_ , her very blood felt like it was on fire as he continued to move inside her, each trust seeming to come faster, more demanding.

 

His hands found themselves on her hips to steady himself and help set the rhythm, and Serenade found the pressure she felt once more building back up as the heat settled back in between her thighs. Estinien had given up on any semblance of rhythm as his own climax came closer, her right walls pulling him in. Striking her in a spot that made her eyes swim once more.

Time seemed to stop as he moved, hair falling down like a curtain, as the fire danced off it, and Serenade could barely think, she could only feel, and once more she felt her body give away, shaking with the pleasure he had given her. She contracted all around Estinien as he buried himself deep with in her once more, and came hard enough that he saw stars. He rode through his orgasim, kissing her roughly as he emptied himself into her.

 

When he was done, he collapsed beside her, his limbs feeling like rubber as he curled into her. She looked so beautiful and he wondered how he had been lucky enough to have her in his life.

 

Sleep found them quickly after, entangled in each others arms.

 


End file.
